User talk:Hat Pop
Welcome Hi. Welcome to the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the File:Shop1.png page. To get started we recommend reading the below. Shoutbox First thing's first: you have to enable the shoutbox if you haven't. The shoutbox is a simple and friendly way to chat to the other users of this wiki. Here's how to enable it: *1. Press MORE at the top. It should be next to Log out. *2. Press Manage widgets. *3. Scroll down until you see Shoutbox. *4. Press the + button and your finished. Users to meet *Ben 100022 - Our founder. He is the jack of all trades and can get you started with anything and everything. *Akbaboy - Our technical user. He is the master behind Monaco and can give you in-step details on making a great skin, logo, etc. *Dragonian King - One of our admins. He is very active editor here and is always on IRC, chatting and roleplaying. *Alxeedo111 and Hal Homsar Solo - Our first users. They were the ones who first joined and can help out if they are active because they sadly became inactive recently. *'EVERYONE' - The wiki core. Every user wants to meet you and help out, especially if your new. It's best to meet everyone else to have a better experience here. Conclusion To conclude, we are a wiki based around Club Penguin shops, missions, etc. We are also censored. Lastly, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Sincerely, -- CPSW Rockhopper (Talk) 20:24, September 11, 2010 Thank ye I thank ye very much for that fitting background! --CPSW Rockhopper 20:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i hadn't set up me new sig: --> Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line '' OFFICIAL CPSW Special Penguin! '' 20:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Super Special BENPAD Award [[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] Let's jam Hi Hat Pop! I was wondering if you could make me a special background? The mall can be Sonic's Mall. Bye! --CPSW Stompin' Bob 14:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Request. Hello, grasshopper Hat Pop. Rockhopper told me my handmade background is terrible, so could you please make me one? Thank you, grasshopper Hat Pop. [[User:CPSW Sensei| 15:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ]] BENPAD revoked You, hereby, are no longer our BENPAD. Seeing as you are in cahoots with Seahorse! --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 01:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) BENPAD, not revoked --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 01:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Removing messages won't help :) --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 01:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) If you have a problem with this PM me on the IRC> --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 01:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) please listen to me on the irc :( --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!''']] 23:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC)